The invention relates to a method for joining objects made of metal, plastic or ceramic by heat input such as soldering and welding wherein materials selected from the group consisting of particles, nanoparticles, elements, atoms, molecules and ions are introduced into a joint by directing a gas stream containing gaseous compounds to the joint which will decompose at elevated temperature and deposit the materials in the joint.
Joining methods for metals by means of heat such as welding and soldering are well known. In all cases, heat is introduced to the joint either by electrical energy, by combustion, by an arc, by laser, by friction or in some other way, whereby either one or both of the metals to be joined is melted or wherein a solder is melted which effects an intimate joining of the parts to be joined. These processes can be influenced very favourably if nanoparticles are introduced into the joining zone.
When welding plastic or when joining ceramics, temperature ranges other than for metals should naturally be observed.
Known from US 2004/0050913 A1 is a soldering method in which the solder contains nanoparticles. This solder is applied mechanically to the joining point as usual and then melted by heating.
Known from US 2004/0245648 A1 is a joining method which is used for high-temperature soldering. The solder contains nanoparticles. This solder is also applied mechanically as usual.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,596 and from U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,047 are powders which can be used during thermal spraying or during welding. These powders also contain nanoparticles. The nanoparticles are applied, as is usual in thermal spraying, by an air or gas stream which brings the hot particles to the joint.
In all these methods, the nanoparticles have the effect that they particularly modify the physics in the joining region. As a result of the presence of nanoparticles, positive physical properties are initiated in the process.